


Battles Fought

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fluff, MSR, patient x post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Battles Fought

They had to check into a motel room and Mulder only got one room.

“Mulder what are you doing?”

She asks as he thanks the clerk and grabs her bag. He leads them over to their room.

“Mulder?”

“You just woke up and drove to Pennsylvania because of that thing in your neck.” He states unlocking the door and pushing it open with a grunt.

She stands outside for a minute too long. He’s right she almost died because of this chip trying to lead her to her death and if she takes it out it will kill her. She isn’t sure what to do so she follows him because someway and somehow he has always been able to protect her.

“Are you going to sleep in the same room as me until I’m 80?” She asks using her annoyed voice.

“That or until you finally given in and marry me, yea” he pulls her bag onto the bed opening it and handing her her favorite set of pajamas.

“Look Scully this sucks I get it but damn if I let those bastards take you from me again. It’s not happeneing and if I have to sit by the window all night for the next 2 years or whatever until we find them and end this I will.”

She looks down at the pajamas the soft fabric rustling on her fingertips. “It’s that important to you?” She asks her eyes meeting his in a sort of sadness.

“You mean everything to me Scully, you know that.”

He checks out the window then walks over to her. She is slumped over not able to move just holding the silk with a sense of defeat. He touches her shoulder letting his warm hand slide down her arm.

“There was another red headed women there and for a split second I thought it was you and my world just stopped Scully, it stopped.”

He reaches up touching her chin mindful of the burns on her delicate skin.

“I’m sleeping here with you, hopefully with you in my arms because I need you to help me get that image out of my head.” She nods understanding that this is something he needs more than she needs her walls and barriers.

She walks to change coming back crawling into the bed as he moves the covers up wrapping himself around her. He sighs his nose buried in her hair.

“I love you so much Scully I don’t know what is going on anymore what the conspiracy is or how to stop it, but I can’t let them win I can’t let them hurt you.”

She turns in his arms to face him. Her fingertips tracing his jaw. She leans forward to kiss him softly. He sighs into her mouth letting his tongue dance with hers. She pulls back smiling softly at him.

“Tomorrow we fight again, but tonight let’s just get some rest.”

He nods at her kissing her fingertips. She nudges his nose gently

“besides we always sleep better in the same bed.”

He grins wide his eyes twinkling. His nose brushes her cheek.

“When we actually sleep.. yes”

she chuckles kisses him softly and snuggles in. Today a small battle barely won but tomorrow the war continues.


End file.
